Fred Weasley - The one that got away
by UnicornioMagico
Summary: No sólo su familia sufrió por la pérdida... One-shot.


**_One-shot_**

Hola! Primero quiero aclarar una cosa: el título del O.S es "The one that got away", tuve una equivocación en la imágen, espero que sepan disculpar mi error :) Está inspirado en la canción de Katy Perry con el mismo nombre, y me surgió la idea mientras la escuchaba, enseguida se me vino Fred a la cabeza porque es un personaje que quiero mucho y del cual me dolió muchísimo que muriera. Así que espero que les guste!

Besos:)

* * *

The one that got away...

Pude ver pasar todos nuestros momentos juntos en mi cabeza, en el mismísimo instante en que te vi allí, en el suelo cubierto de escombros del que ahora eran los restos del Gran Salon.

El principio de todo, cuando te conocí en el castillo, o mejor dicho, cuando tú me conociste, porque yo llevaba un tiempo observándote, no eras difícil de localizar, con tus constantes bromas.

También vino a mi mente nuestra primera vez juntos…mi primera vez fue contigo, aún tengo grabada tu mirada cuando lo confesé, cuando dije que quería que fueras el primero…

Aquella tarde en los jardínes de Hogwarts, justo en mi cumpleaños número 16, cuando nos hicimos esos tatuajes de mentira con el hechizo que habías estado practicando para uno de los tantos fabulosos productos que fabricabas con tu hermano gemelo. Tu hermano, un tema aparte; mis amigas (las pocas que sabían que nos veíamos) siempre me cuestionaban acerca de cómo hacía para no confundirte con George, pero nunca sucedió. Simplemente te conocía demasiado, y notaba las diferencias. No lo sé, creo que apenas puedo explicarlas con palabras, pero esos detalles estaban, y por más pequeños que fuesen hacían a la diferencia. Tal vez simplemente fuese el hecho de que tú me mirabas de una forma diferente, como diciéndome de todo sin siquiera despegar los labios.

Me acuerdo también de las noches en las que nos proveíamos de varias cervezas de manteca (cortesía de los elfos domésticos) y subíamos a la torre de Astronomía, para quedarnos horas enteras, bebiendo, riendo, barajando nuestros posibles futuros. Pero claro, nunca habíamos planeado que un día yo te perdería a ti…

Otro recuerdo sobrevoló mi mente: un día, antes de las vacaciones de verano, cuando hicimos nuestro pacto: siempre nos tendríamos el uno al otro, pase lo que pase, ya sea como amigos, novios, o lo que fuere. La verdad es que ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos qué éramos; pero nunca nos importó de todos modos, tú estabas bien y yo estaba bien, así que no había razones para revolver demasiado el asunto.

Tengo en mi habitación las canciones que nosotros solíamos escuchar en algunas de nuestras noches en la torre de Astronomía, esas canciones irremediablemente me harían acordar a ti, siempre; por eso, cuando estaba en casa por el receso de verano, y comenzaba a extrañar tu presencia, ponía cada una de ellas, las escuchaba una y mil veces hasta el cansancio, y era inevitable que se formara una sonrisa en mi rostro, porque en esos momentos sentía que estabas a mi lado.

Vuelvo al presente, pero no sé qué siento, no sé que estoy haciendo con mi cuerpo, no sé si estoy parada, sentada, corriendo…siento punzadas por todos lados, pero ni siquiera puedo distinguir si es un dolor físico o está centrado más allá de mi corazón, en mi alma…Veo a tu familia, la familia que siempre me gustó, alrededor de tu cuerpo inerte, y no consigo moverme de donde estoy. De todos modos no creo que sea nada apropiado irrumpir en medio de ellos, es un momento demasiado íntimo, y además, ¿cómo me presentaría? Una chica llorando desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de un chico, no puede haber demasiadas razones…

Por eso es que decido quedarme dónde estoy, parada, a unos escasos metros de tu lugar en el suelo. El dolor es insoportable, me hunde el pecho, comprimiéndolo, quitándome el aire y haciéndome la respiración demasiado difícil.

Hay tantas formas de amor, demasiadas, y todas puras. Nunca tuvimos demasiado definido cuál era la relación que nos unía, nunca pusimos etiquetas, nunca clasificamos; pero ambos sabíamos que nos gustaba la compañía del otro, que éramos fundamentales, que nos hacíamos bien, nunca daño.

Y yo sé muy bien que te amo, siempre lo supe, a decir verdad, pero tal vez haya estado demasiado ocupada como para descubrirlo.

Siento que me fallan un poco las piernas, por lo que debo apoyarme contra una pared, y respirar con profundidad varias veces seguidas. Hace tanto daño verte de esta manera…por más dinero que uno tenga, sea como sea, no se puede comprar una máquina del tiempo para revertir las cosas, ni siquiera puedo darme el lujo de un giratiempo, ya que desaparecieron del mundo mágico; nunca habrá bien material alguno capaz de remplazarte en mi vida, de eso estoy total y completamente segura, apenas sé si habrá alguna vez alguien capaz de quitarte de mi corazón…No, eso nunca pasará, definitivamente. Podré llegar a querer a otras personas, tal vez, pero tú siempre tendrás tu lugar privilegiado en mi corazón.

Pero hay algo que me duele y pesa más que todo esto: no haberte dicho lo que sentía, no haber abierto mi corazón; debí haberlo hecho, porque ahora estoy pagando el precio, estoy sabiendo lo que se siente haber llegado tarde, que no quede tiempo, que no haya oportunidad...no tengo una segunda opción.

Me separo, despacio de la pared que me sirvió de apoyo, y te dirijo una última mirada. Me obligo a sonreír, pese a que la situación no lo amerite en absoluto. Pero es simple, Fred Weasley no puede marcharse de otra forma, tú eras todo sonrisas, siempre contento, siempre divirtiendo a los demás, siempre regalando vida…eras la alegría en mi vida, por eso sé que debo despedirte de la forma en la que lo mereces.

Me doy vuelta, dándote la espalda, preparada para retomar mi camino, en busca de mi familia, que estará en alguna parte del castillo. Antes de comenzar a caminar paso una mano por mi mejilla, para barrer el rezago de lágrimas en ella, tú me prohibías llorar, decías que era demasiado hermosa como para andar arruinándome el rostro de esa manera. Una risa sale de mi garganta, pequeña, fugaz, al recordar aquello. Aunque, pese a tu argumento, sabía muy bien que no te gustaba verme llorar, que te hacía demasiado mal porque cuando uno de nosotros sufría el otro sufría también.

Comienzo a alejarme del lugar, con tu rostro vivo rondando mi mente, y pienso que en otra vida me gustaría ser tu mujer, para mantener nuestra promesa de ser nosotros contra el mundo; en otra vida desearía que te quedes, para no tener que decir que tú fuiste el único que tuvo que irse…


End file.
